Abstract This is an application for a K23 award to Dr. Kamal, an Assistant Professor in the Department of Orthopedic Surgery at Stanford University. Dr. Kamal is establishing himself as an investigator in patient-oriented research focused on preference elicitation in carpal tunnel syndrome. This K23 Award will provide Dr. Kamal the support necessary to complete the following goals: 1) to become skilled in patient-centered outcome research utilizing conjoint analysis for preference elicitation 2) to conduct clinical investigation of patient preferences in carpal tunnel syndrome 3) to learn and apply rigorous qualitative and quantitative methods in clinical studies 4) to develop the leadership and managerial skills needed to be an independent investigator 5) to develop into a national leader in quality in hand surgery To achieve these goals Dr. Kamal has assembled a team of mentors comprised of the following: Dr. Laurence Baker (Chair, Dept. of Health Research and Policy, Stanford School of Medicine), Dr. Arden Morris (Vice-Chair Clinical Research Dept. of Surgery, Stanford School of Medicine, and Dr. Alex Harris (Associate Professor, Dept. of Surgery, Stanford School of Medicine). We aim to 1) develop a patient-derived database of attributes important to patients being treated for carpal tunnel syndrome; 2) create a conjoint analysis tool for preference elicitation at point of care of carpal tunnel syndrome; 3) test the tool on patient decisional conflict. This research will create a preference elicitation tool that could serve as the foundation of an R01 grant to study the broad effects of preference elicitation approaches on decision making and patient-centered outcomes in carpal tunnel syndrome, and other upper extremity conditions.